The story of bouked act I
by Bouked
Summary: A story about a 21 year old from Maui who saves the multiverse rated MA for language and eventual gore. theme song for this act is thunderstruck by AC-DC (the theme songs are hints to what happens in the act)
1. prologue

Summary: The story of a Maui raised 21 year old who saves the multiverse. Rated MA for language and for eventual gore and lemon

Disclaimers and author notes: I don't own any of the many games, books, shows, and movies mentioned.

I was a blond chubby light blue eyed gamer from the island of Maui. I was content with my life, and when I turned 21 I thought it couldn't get better, until that night when I fell asleep, I woke up outside my body.

"What the hell?" I thought. Then a brilliant white light appeared. I could feel myself being lifted off the ground. And then, darkness, in front of me was a single light shining on a captains chair with a person on it. An aproximantly 30 year old man with brown hair, baby blue eyes, and, a squad 11 captains robe.

"Bouked, you have been chosen to protect the multiverse. " He said. "You must choose which dimension you want to go to first, infamous good, or infamous evil." This was a easy choice for me, however before I could decide I asked, "will I keep my powers?" "Yes." He said. "Then I will go to infamous evil." I replied. "To be honest it doesn't matter." "Your real goal is to find someone before they destroy the multiverse." I agreed and then….


	2. Chapter 1 getting my powers

Suddenly I found myself riding a bike next to Cole McGrath. I knew what was coming next, and it was gonna hurt like hell.

Out of nowhere a blinding blue flash erupted from my left, it happened, the Ray Sphere had gone off. When I awoke, I was in a crater about 5-6 blocks wide in the middle of a city. A helicopter was flying overhead telling us to move. To get to the bridge. There was only one path, through the nearby parking garage and Cole was already heading there. When I finally caught up to him, *zap* he was hit by a beam of electricity. "Damn, Cole, you okay." "Yeah, I'm fine, but that should have killed me." The building started to come down on top of us. "We gotta move" I said. I managed to limp ahead when the same happened to me. "Whoa!" I shouted, but instead of feeling pain I felt, full, like when you chug a quart of water. "Are you okay?" He said. "Yeah I'm fine." We were both conduits and I knew we could do some damage.

As we started to cross the bridge, I could feel my energy surging, lightning rained from the sky, it was time to really haul ass. There were explosions going off all around from when the lightning hit cars. When we reached the end of the bridge I could feel the energy leave me. Cole dropped first, and Zeke came running, I started to stagger before falling to my knees. But in that moment I remembered something, someone important came to mind but it wasn't of infamous. This memory seemed to be blocked from me intentionally. All I could see was a blue blot. All I could feel was my face hit the ground.

I woke up to the inside of a hospital. My bed was next to Cole's. Trish was taking care of Cole while Zeke sat in the corner reading a magazine. No one knew I was awake yet, and I was weak. "Trish." I called. "Bouked, your awake. How do you feel?" "Weak" I replied. I slowly moved my hand towards the heart monitor and then, that same beam of electricity arched from the machine. I felt more alert. Trish screamed, Zeke shouted a hearty "whoa". I knew I had to focus to stem the flow, and the electricity stopped and I knew if I Focused, I could control my powers. That's when Cole woke up and did practically the same thing. Trish told us that we had been out for 8 days, the city was locked down in quarantine, no one in or out. Other conduits started popping up and I knew there was gonna be a war.

During the time of a week me and Cole gained more and more control and power. On the 15th day we powered up the t.v. soon after, a C-130 flew low overhead. On the t.v. a guy known as the t.v. Jacker showed up. He said something about a…. "Food drop!" I said "yes!" Zeke shouted it was time to go.

"I'm taking the express elevator."

"Good idea Cole, I don't want to walk more than I need to." So we jumped off the roof of the building.

"I will never walk down the stairs again." I said.

"Amen to that," Cole replied.

"Yeah, *huff* running down all those stairs, whew, that sucks donkey balls. Hey, *huff* I traded someone my homemade batteries for a new six-shooter. He left it in a parking lot nearby," said Zeke.

"You mean the same batteries that explode when you use them?" Cole asked.

"The guy who traded me doesn't know that," responded Zeke.

So we headed for the parking lot.

"Aww, he told me he left it under a car, but I thought there was only going to be one," said Zeke.

"I'll handle this." Cole said. Cole then unleashed a wave of electricity, which flipped one of the cars. But it was the wrong one. Cole was looking drained.

"You okay brother?" Asked Zeke.

"Yeah, but I'm not feeling very good."

"You must need to charge up after using up some juice." I said. " Here let me try. You go charge up." I then moved to the side of the cars. I focused and made a pushing motion and the cars went flying.

"Ah, there you are." Zeke said. "Now *click* let's go." When we made it to the square we were shocked to find the food stuck on the massive statue.

"Cole, only me and you can survive that drop and I don't feel like climbing, so go get um." He managed to get the food down, but then THEY came. The reapers, a faction of conduits that have one of the most bad-ass tags I've ever seen, well being from Maui anyway, they began their assault. Me and Cole wiped them out. However people started swarming the crates.

"Cole what are you gonna do? Cause I'm so hungry I could eat a horse, or a Big Mac."

"I'm going to attack the crowd, said Cole"

"Alright then let's do this." I knew it was wrong but I knew what I signed up for.

After that the t.v. jacker appeared on one of the big t.v. screens and called us terrorists, and to be honest, we kind of were. We attacked people who were worse off then us out of greed, and I know I'm not blameless.

After that we decided to leave town.


	3. Chapter 2 a mysterious new energy

When we met on the bridge out of town, we immediately saw riot cops in front of a crowd of people.

"Wow, how are we going to get past them" I said.

"I'm thinking about attacking from within the crowd," Cole replied , his image had changed, his face was paler and little veins started popping up.

"Well you're the boss" I said

So we walked into the crowd, gave each other a nod, and launched some lightning. The electricity had changed, now it was bright orange, mine was the same. The riot cops attacked the crowd instead of us. Soon after, the last riot cop was knocked out and a few civilians were still there. We opened the gate and rushed in. Everything was fine until we ran into the first sentry gun. The sentry gun was a shielded mg-30, which meant we had to get behind it.

"I'll climb up the crate and flank the from the air" I said "and then I'll grab the gun a so they can't use it." And so I did, and we used the same tactic on the others. We opened the last gate to a wall of bullets. Cole ran, Zeke bust through the gate. And me, I went on instinct, I turned around and flicked my wrist to the top of the gate and… A tether of electricity appeared and zipped me up. My powers were more advanced than Cole's, but my body wasn't ready for this move, when I jumped I felt drained. I refueled and ran back to the rooftop.

When Cole returned he told us about Moya, some FBI chick who lost contact with her "husband" John White. She needed Cole's help, and he needed mine.

By this time Zeke was freaking out

"I knew it! Government goons in cahoots with secret organizations, Hah," Zeke said

"Hey, bouked, you wanna come along?" Cole asked.

"Sure" I replied.

"Alright, Moya said she was getting interference from a nearby rooftop and she wants us to investigate." Cole explained

"Okay, lead the way." I said

So we followed the interference and found a satellite dish emitting strange garbled noises, it was a dead drop Cole went up to it and pulled out an SD card, which was strange because it would have fried immediately unless it had a power regulator. He put it in his radio and… the radio emitted that same noise, the dead drop was encrypted

"Let me try to decrypt it." Moya said

"I'm going to need more samples. Moya then said

There were only two more in the area, one of which was guarded by some reapers. After we dealt with them, we took the dead drop and out came a voice.

The voice talked about the explosion and how the Ray Sphere takes the neuroelectric energy from a group of people, but I knew it couldn't be that simple, otherwise everyone left in the city would be a conduit. My guess is that you have to be born with a gene. But something told me that guess is more than a guess.

Moya needed our help in a nearby alley, something about a electrician contact who didn't check in the night before. When we got there all we found was a dead woman. When cole put his hand to her head, he froze, his eyes glazed over, then he jumped back

"Whoa" he said.

"What" I asked.

"I think I saw her memories" Cole replied, "I can see where he went" he said.

"Then lead the way" I said.

We followed the "echo" until we came across a reaper dressed in white. He was powerful, we almost didn't defeat him, but when I got launched into the air by a move that makes electric explosions, I thought of something.

"What if I punched the ground next to him" I thought

So I positioned myself in what I can only describe as a "Superman" pose and…

My hand hit the head and lightning came from the sky and coursed through my hand. His head exploded, blood everywhere, his eyeballs went flying. It was as awesome as it was gross. Cole had the face of "HOLY SHIT!"

I did feel drained, but not as much. It was very strange because, for a second there I blacked out. I felt something, I don't know, tingle, in the back of my head.

Afterwards we ran into an ambush, reapers were all over us, but I had a plan, an awful, horrible, yet awesome in every way plan.

"Cole, lead them near the gas station then get the hell out of there and watch the fireworks," I said.

Cole had a wicked smile on his face, he managed to lead them to the gas station, he ran, I took aim, got ready, and fired.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM. The overpriced gas ignited. It killed every reaper there. IT. WAS. GLORIOUS. We then continued to follow the echo.

We came to a place I like to call "the outlet," it was the power station for the neon. And when we beat all the reapers, we followed the echo to a reaper with a grenade in his hand, without a pin

"Cole, get down." I yelled.

And boom went the dynamite. The entire neon district went dark. I felt thirsty. Very thirsty.

We followed the echo to the sewers, and Moya said we had to restore a circuit.

"That means one of us has to be a 'conduit'... okay I'm sorry."

When he fixed the transformer we found someone who was injured, he said he would let us in if we helped him. So, we help him up, his friend opened the gate, and then we kicked the shit out of them. Cole could now take neuroelectric energy from people. As we continued we found the Trish packed her stuff and left thinking Cole killed her sister. We continued until we reached a gate and there was the electrician.

"Open the door" Cole said.

"No, I won't open the door until my lynei is safe." The electrician said

Lynei must have been his wife, his dead wife. So I shocked him and opened the door.

"I don't think we would have gone in if we told him the truth anyway" Cole reacted.

We then came across the substation. It was dead

"We're gonna have to shock it back online." I said

And so we did and I felt better already. We climbed out of the sewers and Moya told us she will find the other substations and to head to the roof of a nearby building, she said an EMT who ran a nearby clinic was attacked by reapers who over ran the place. When we found the EMT he explained the situation, then we heard shots, loud shots.

We found the source, a reaper with a shotgun, I managed to dodge every bullet so far, but I wasn't gonna dodge these ones so we went, and I was immediately shot. It was painful, but not as much as I thought it would be. Maybe it was conduit healing, i don't know. Now we had a place to go if we were injured. Moya also needed us to reboot a nearby cell tower.

"Afraid we're gonna bail on you?" Cole asked

"Hey wait, isn't that tower outside the powered zone?" I asked

"Yes." Moya replied.

"Hmm, wait." I said

I proceeded to zap a tower on our roof and it fell, but not all the way and it extended.

"Hah, instant pathway" I said

"Nice" Cole said

We crossed it and Cole wasn't looking good, I myself was feeling a little drained but not as much as last time. It seems my powers are expanding extremely fast. Cole charged the cell tower but he looked like he was gonna pass out. And Moya needed us to go to the sewers to restart the rest of the neon, the same sewers that were guarded by an army of reapers

"Cole, I have an idea. But you might want to stand back." I said

I jumped down, faced the army of reapers, put my hands in front of my waist and focused. A small weak ball of red electricity formed between them, but I knew I couldn't work with this so I focused harder and, in the distance I heard a strange choir. It sounded beyond familiar. That small ball of energy had expanded, it filled the space between my hands, it was ready. I knew how I felt here was a sign that I'm ready for this. I turned my waist to my right and everything else followed, I suddenly twisted to the left and let go. A giant red tornado of pure electricity appeared and killed every reaper. I heard Cole yell "damn!"

"Cole, what just happened?" Moya asked with a worried voice

"Don't know" Cole replied "but it was awesome"

"Alright, I think that will do, come on we have a job to do."

This sewer was similar to the last one, but I wasn't focused on the mission. That choir had two strong, strange effects on me. For one the music made me feel hopeful, extremely happy in fact. And second, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that there was a voice. I couldn't understand what it was saying, but it sounded familiar.

Cole could now throw balls of electricity that were more dense and exploded on impact. We found more of those suicide bombers, they were a major pain in the ass, they kept doing tricks to dodge our lightning. But they were no match for us.

When we got out of the sewers we found out that the reapers were starting to pump a plague into the water, when we found one of these places there was a lot of people sick, and the water was black, Trish was already there, and she was pissed to see Cole there.

"You know what, if you want to help, turn that valve, it's what's pumping that tar into the fountain." Trish told Cole.

Cole turned the valve and the tar splashed all over his face.

"Cole, that got all over your eyes, follow me, I have a solvent in my car." Trish said

Cole kind of stumbled after her, talking to himself, whatever that stuff was it was linking Cole to someone else, and that's when I heard it, the voice of some chick talking to Cole, saying something about taking him from Trish. So when he cleaned his face I asked him

"Cole, did you hear a voice in your head trying to split you and Trish up?"

"Yes, actually, how did you know?"

"I think I can read your mind."

"Okay that is pretty cool."

There were only two valves left, and Trish wasn't gonna help us again.

"Okay, I'm going to the closest one." I said

When I got there I was scared about what would happen. So I manned up turned the valve, and got sprayed in the face. I saw giant reapers, and that same chick started talking

"Such misplaced memories, I may be able to help. Come to me so I can hel-"

"Get, out, of, my, head!" I shouted.

The voice was gone, the giant reapers were gone, and I felt safe in my own mind again. I saw Cole force someone else to turn the valve, smart.

Now we had to find where the reapers were pumping that stuff at so we can stop them, we went into the tunnel, Cole was freaking out, he probably saw those giant reapers. At the end of the tunnel was a oil tanker with a tube going straight into the pipe. So me and Cole shocked it until it exploded. We went back to zeke's. the next morning I when I woke up I decided to go to a quiet roof and meditate while Cole went to restore power to another section of the city. I crossed my legs, closed my eyes, and cleared my mind. There was a flash.

Author's notes: please write in the comments you're theory's about the mysterious blackouts


	4. Chapter 3 getting my zanpakto

(Quick note for those who don't know what the Buddhist symbol for good luck looks like, well, it is commonly misunderstood as the symbol for the nazis, I mean seriously, hitler ripped his symbol off better people and tarnished its reputation.)

I awoke lying on my back. I sat up and found that I was on a grassy island floating in the sky, in the middle of the island was a katana with a silver blade and a black steel backing, the guard was the Buddhist symbol for good luck. I knew exactly what this was and wondered if it was real. There was only one way to find out. I grabbed the handle, pulled the sword from the ground, placed my other hand on the blade, and asked, "what is your name zanpakto?"

And a deep voice rumbled from the sword.

"My name is ripka. And I am your zanpakto. If you need me I shall appear."

A second flash and I was back on the roof. I stood up and I felt a paw on my shoulder.

"I thought this would be your spiritual form."

Standing behind me was a tall human-like red fox with 5 tails.

"I am not a normal zanpakto, I have no shikai or bankai, but I can take powers from your enemies, I can temporarily use the souls you defeated to fight for you, and I can store physical people in your world." Ripka explained.

"My inner world must be its own dimension." I said

I heard ripka give a soft chuckle.

"You learn fast." Ripka said.

And just like that ripka was gone and there on the left side of my hip was his zanpakto form.

I decided to tell Cole and Zeke about the truth when Cole got back

"Traveling just got a whole hell of a lot easier for me." Cole said

"What do you mean" I asked

"I can now use the electricity in the wires to slide." Cole responded.

"Nice" I said

"Hey, bouked, there's something I wanted to ask you since you got back from your meditation trip." Zeke said

He must have noticed ripka.

"Okay, what's your question?" I asked

"What's that funky sword you're carrying, it looks like a katana, but it's giving me weird vibes." Zeke responded.

"Well, you see, I come from another dimension where all of this is a video game." I answered. Cole had a shocked look on his face, Zeke looked like he was having a happy heart attack from the biggest conspiracy possible.

"Do me and Trish get back together? Cole asked.

"I don't know, it's been so long. I'm sorry." I replied

"But that still doesn't explain the sword." Zeke said

"This sword comes from a later dimension, a anime called bleach." I replied.

"So, is this what helped you conjure that tornado?" Cole asked

"No. When I did that the energy felt different. It felt like a person that has been my friend and ally for a long time." I answered

"Bouked, try to find a secure place." Ripka said suddenly

"Sorry guys, I have to go." I said

I then went to the place where the reapers tried to infect the water, closed both doors, and meditated.

I found myself on the wall of a skyscraper, ripka was in front of me, next to him was a whited out version of me. I knew what this meant and I'm sure ripka already knew that I knew

"Bouked you are ready to fight your inner hollow." Ripka stated. "Begin!"

My inner hollow appeared in front of me. A sword already in his chest.

"I already know the talk, and as you can see I won't wimp out on you." I said. I withdrew the sword and I could hear ripka clapping

"Wow, a record of 3 seconds, now we need to know how long you can hold it."

I was back in the tunnel, I activated the phone

"Cole, I'm gonna be training for the next 3 days." I said

Cole gave a alright, and I began. I put my hand over my face and orange reishi formed around my hand. I pulled my hand down and a mask formed over my face. Ripka then showed me the image of a hollowfyed reaper and we fought for three days straight. 3 whole days without the mask falling off or breaking. I was ready.

When I came out I called Cole. "Hey fill me in."

"We found out who gave me the package. His name's kessler, and he took Trish." Cole replied.

I used my powers to track Cole. When I got there, I saw two groups of bodies, one group had one person, who was probably Trish. And the second one had six.

I saw Cole save Trish, but heard Trish scream. It was a trick.

When we got to her she was almost dead. In her dying moments, she expressed her hate for Cole. Cole was inconsolable, and I took a silent vow. To help lovers, at all cost.

Author's notes: Now the pace will speed up. Bouked is getting more and more powerful, little does he know of his prophecy

"With the end of a hero, is the beginning of a great evil. Only one can rise against this evil, but he will face a simple choice in his darkest hour. when his greatest fears come to pass, he shall decide if history repeats itself."


	5. Chapter 4 a strange dream

We then decided to go back to zeke's before going after Kessler.

"So, did anything else happen while I was gone?" I asked

"Yes, we found Sasha, the one who made the plague, and Zeke tried to get powers but he failed, we also found John but he activated the Ray Sphere and he imploded." Cole explained.

"Wow a lot happened in three days" I exclaimed.

Cole gave me a weird look. "Five days, if you include the meditation trip."

I must not have a sense of time when I meditate.

That night I had a strange dream, I was in a starship, in front of me there was 2 beetle shaped craft, as I followed them I found giant letters that spelled TRUE LOVE. The craft began the attack, and I defeated both. But a snake shaped capital ship came out of nowhere and fired a green beam, causing a large explosion. There was a lot of dust, before it cleared I was woken up by Cole.

"It's time to go." Cole said. We went to the place where it all started. I moved to the top of a building, and watched, Cole's electricity was different, it was black in the middle with red on the outside. It looked familiar, then I saw a vision of ichigo with half a mask shouting getsuagtensho and unleashed a wave energy that looked exactly like that.

Cole was failing so I decided to go full throttle.

"Hey! Kessler, remember when I told you that I came from another dimension!" I shouted

"Yes." Kessler shouted back.

"Well here's something special from a coming dimension." I shouted

I pulled out ripka, put my hand over my face, the reishi collected, and pulled down. I jumped at Kessler, the building I was standing on shattered. I got ripka ready and shouted. "Getsugatensho!" as I swung, when I did, 2 things happened to me. First I blacked out, that choir filled my ears, louder than ever. Two the energy that appeared was light purple. I didn't master both sides of my conduit power, so this wasn't my energy. I must have been possessed by a spirit. The wave of energy cut Kessler in half, when it did I landed and took off my mask, Cole looked dumbstruck.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes they went through so many changes, from normal to black with orange irises to having a light purple glaze." He said

"What else?" I asked

"A light purple shroud appeared behind you before and after you attacked." He said

That situation sounded familiar but I couldn't remember, why can't I remember. Oh well. I knew then that we needed to prepare for the beast.

Author's notes and extras: Please post comments about the meaning of that strange dream, and who knows, maybe, just maybe, it relates to the prophecy.


	6. Chapter 5 the new marais event

After a few months we were about to leave empire city when the beast struck.

"I've got him" Cole said. He managed to defeat the beast but was drained. We rescued him and ran. The beast just put himself back together and destroyed the rest of empire city. Zeke and Cole began working on a badass 2 pronged weapon Zeke called the amp

"Hey, ripka, can I copy that?" I asked.

"Yes, you just have to fight it." Ripka answered

"hey Cole how about some training before you need to use your amp?" I asked

"Sure" he replied. So we battled, after clashing weapons 3 times, ripka told me he was ready and all I had to do was yell copycat, amp,(or copycat and the weapons name while holding ripka in the same position as the person was when they summon their swords.) I then jumped back and yelled "copycat, amp!" Ripka then rounded out, the handle extended and the blade split into two prongs.

"What the hell." Cole yelled as I disarmed him and pinned him to the wall with both prongs next to his neck. I let go and ripka went back to normal.

"That was awesome! Can all those swords do that?" Zeke asked

"No, every zanpakto is different. They usually have two forms but not my zanpakto. He, instead can use others." I replied.

"Wait, he?" Zeke and Cole asked at the same time

"Yes, he, zanpaktos have a special kind of spirit in them." I said

"That explains why you talk to your sword." Cole said.

The next day we woke to find one of the crew members had died. Me, Zeke and Cole were walking on the deck, i checked my phone and they froze, I looked up and there was that crew member. This meant Cole and Zeke could see ghost. I approached the crew member, pulled out ripka, and raised him high.

"No Don't!" The crew member yelled

"Bouked he's already dead." Cole said

I brought the handle down on the ghosts head and pulled it off, a symbol appeared on his forehead and he turned into a black butterfly with pink spots. He was off to peace in the soul society.

"Whoa." Cole and Zeke reacted.

"This is why I have ripka, this and one other reason. Let's just hope I don't have to face that reason."

"What's that orange shroud next to you?" Cole asked.

"That's probably ripka, he should come into focus." I said, and then as if on cue I felt one of his tails brush up on me, Cole and Zeke's mouths hung open.

"What, I never said that spirit had to be human." I said

When we reached new Marais, a city in Louisiana. We had to take a smaller boat because the town was living under the fear of the local militia, well sadly, we're not here to free them. We made our way through the checkpoints until we came across a bridge in the up position.

"Cole, you have to power up the generator to lower the bridge, but be careful not to overload it, it could explode." Que said

Que was a NSA agent who, I believe, came to us secretly. We proceeded to blow it up. Que got mad but that didn't matter. When we got to the mainland we found that the guy who can help Cole was in trouble, and that the militia had one of the power cores Cole needed to "fight" the beast.

"Cole, go get the core, I'll help dr. Wolf." I said

Right before I got there, the lab exploded. I saw a pole with an electric box on the base. I grabbed the pole and it suddenly launched me up. By the time I got to the roof Cole was talking to wolf, he took the core and shocked it. Lightning shot from his arms and legs, and he passed out. I decided to go try to setup a saferoof with Zeke, Zeke then headed back to get Cole and found out that wolf was taken. So we had to pass the time while Quo tried to find him.

Quo suggested to ask Bertrand, the leader of the militia, to release wolf. When we got into the crowd he started preaching hate to conduits, then someone behind me pointed to the top of the building and shouted, "look, freaks!"

Standing there was a human with a mandible like mouth, and cutter arms. Bertrand whispered something to the militia soldiers and they opened fire.

Me and Cole jumped on the stage and fought the "crocodile freaks," I was getting good with ripka.

"Cole, follow Bertrand." I said. "I'll handle these guys."

"There's something weird about these guys." ripka said.

"You're right." I responded. "It feels like they are mutants, not human-made, but conduit-made."

"Can you feel it, the little bit of hollow in them?" ripka asked.

"Yes, it's faint, but it's there" I replied

Soon after that night, Quo found a guy assigned to watch wolf, and we had to follow him. When we got to the house where wolf was held, I told Cole to stay while I destroyed the roadblocks. As I approached the last roadblock it exploded. When I got there another mutant, this time more bug than human, came up from the ground.

"Whooooo, you're ugly, let me fix that!" I shouted.

It charged at me, I slid under, cut its foreleg off, and launched a sticky grenade at it's ass, and posed with a clenched fist as it exploded.

"Alright, I'm coming back."

I got on the back of a militia truck and drove, we later crashed into Bertrand's semi, Quo was alive but captured, and wolf was dead, I passed out.

When I awoke I was in some chamber, my arms chained to the wall, to tight to move, quo was hung by her arms, tubes running into them, and Bertrand was there.

"Where am I, where's my sword?" I yelled

"Well, I guess I'll tell you, but just because you're never getting out." Bertrand replied. "You're under the old plantation house, and you're sword is on that table." He pointed at a table across the room. "But do you honestly think we would let you have it after what happened in empire city?"

I chuckled. "I didn't need that sword to do that." I said.

I focused and reishi formed at my forehead, Bertrand had a face of shock. My mask formed, I broke the chains, and flash stepped to ripka.

"Shoot him, shoot him!" Bertrand commanded. I simply made a shield of electricity, caught the bullets, and flung them back. That move fell each solder.

I grabbed quo and took off. Quo was ice cold. There was a war outside, there was Cole and a female conduit.

"Cole let's go!" I shouted.

"Who the hell is that Cole?" The female conduit asked.

"The real demon of empire city." Cole replied.

We got on the truck and I took off my mask.

"Your eyes were just black with orange irises that time" Cole said

"When I killed Kessler, I was possessed." I replied

Soon after we went and saved a girl who turned out to be the daughter of the leader of a group of rebels, how we found her looked like a sacrifice. A armored mutant that looked like a monkey only it had no face, just a mouth, appeared. It had a weak point, ran towards it slid under the mouth and slashed its throat with a well placed getsugatensho, I rolled out from under it just before it collapsed.

The rebels joined us, with them, we found the place where Bertrand was hiding, and a conduit power swapper.

Cole wanted to swap, I didn't, but we fought them anyway, as Bertrand was leaving Cole hit his helicopter with a bolt. It went down.

We went to the crash zone, and a giant bug started to crash through the street across from it

"What, impossible!" Ripka shouted

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's Bertrand but he's a hollow." Ripka replied

I smiled, I jumped, higher than I knew I could, and slashed down. The bug was gone, Bertrand was there, but was transparent. A giant wooden gate with a giant two torso skeleton appeared behind him, it opened and a giant sword came out of it and pierced him, he was sent to hell.

Author's notes: well that's the end of the chapter


	7. Chapter 6 gaining the beast's power

We continued to power up the other districts, that was when we found out how close the beast really was, just on the horizon. Zeke came out of nowhere with a small nuclear missile.

"Bertrand had wolf build this pocket missile if one of his projects went south." Zeke said

We launched the nuke from gastown and it hit the beast in the face, we were caught in the resulting shockwave. Zeke got stuck, we helped him up and hurried to the nearest vehicle. The beast was in town. When we dropped off Zeke, me and Cole went to clear out militia power in gastown. We ran into john, he wasn't dead, but I recognized his energy, he was the beast, he showed us that he is activating conduits, so we helped him. When we got to the church, that conduit chick was holding a orb called the RFI, it drained John so I flash stepped behind her and pierced her skull.

"I can't keep this up, the killing." John said

"Than let me have your power." I replied

John disappeared, I had his power, so I used it. I caused a rayfield explosion that covered all of earth, and then a flash. I awoke standing on the platform of a billboard watching Delsin Rowe graffiti it, the billboard went from being Delsin's brother to a classic gun toting, doughnut eating, american cop. Then we heard the tell tale sound of a warning siren. We went in the fish cannery and out the back door, got to the longhouse and were caught by Delsin's brother.

"I can't believe I have to keep arresting my own brother!" Reggie complained

Out of nowhere a prison truck drove towards us and fell on its side, two people came out of it, both of them were conduits. Reggie went to help them. Me and Delsin stayed and helped a guy up, he was also a conduit. Reggie caught us, and the conduit put delsin in a headlock, Delsin struggled until both their eyes glazed over, i felt a surge and all the powers possible for a conduit came to me. Reggie chased the guy and we followed. Delsin was freaking out because he was a conduit, now known as a bioterrorist. He somehow didn't notice that I was one too.

The guy was hiding in the fish cannery, lighting it on fire to cause a distraction, not knowing someone was in there. When me and delsin got in and confronted him, he was trying to explain himself. Delsin chased him out, and I could sense a powerful conduit outside so I stayed behind the door. Delsin found himself in front of the leader of the DUP, a government funded conduit imprisonment army. I summoned my mask in my hand, I knew she would recognize it, because she witnessed it, because I found it in her memories. I finally found out what it looked like, it had skull teeth and light blue marks under the eye holes, and red over.

Delsin told her to piss off and she went to delsin's aunt.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked this old lady, would you?" she asked. It was time, I stepped out, she saw the mask and her jaw dropped.

"you might not want to do that, you might just piss me off, then again." I trailed off as I realized that she tortures conduits for fun. I put the mask on, flash stepped, and slayed her and her units. And flash I was in infamous good.

I followed the events, but I made the good choices. Only three things happened differently.

When Kessler got Trish, I was already on top of a building with Trish in direct view, she dropped, I jumped, and smoke dashed under her, I caught her and slammed into the ground. I left a trail, my back was definitely shattered, but Trish was alive. I told her my story.

When I attacked Kessler, I wasn't possessed.

When we battled the beast, I put on my hollow mask, put my hands together and focused on creating a cero. The choir sounded and I blacked out, when I came back, the beast was gone, I couldn't feel his presence.

When the leader of the DUP caught Delsin, I took out my phone and hit record. Delsin admitted to being a conduit and she still tried to attack Delsin's aunt. I uploaded the video and attacked.

End of act

Author's notes: by the way, bouked doesn't age because this is his spirit, his home dimension is frozen so he can return. His body isn't dead, and when he returns his body will mutate so he has his powers. The next act will be hot wheels world race, and aceleracers. While I could skip this dimension, a lot of important stuff comes from here.


End file.
